New-found Determination
New-found Determination is the fifth episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and the final episode of the Angels of Seigfried arc. Synopsis Plot As the Banshee Valkyrie and Karin came to interrupt Elizabeth and Shizuka's Gunpla battle, she began to make her first move against Shizuka. Emily and Nicole witness the fight alongside of Ash and Aoi with concern towards the danger Elizabeth and Shizuka may have put themselves through. As the fight got fierce, Karin continues to attack Shizuka's mobile suit, only for Elizabeth to intercept by shooting a round from her buster rifle at mid range, damaging a joint and leaving Shizuka's unit moderately damaged. Karin later attacked the Gundam Eirene, damaging the joints that remain scratched from her prior battle with Alexandra, Ash, and Jake. Having lost her rifle arm, Elizabeth activates her mobile suit's optical camouflage using the paricle cloak to prevent further damage. Shizuka activates her mobile suit's trump card due to her stress level peaking at a certain point. The Unicorn Valiant transforms with a light blue glow and its head resembling that of a Gundam with the words NT-D appearing in its monitor, revealing its true form. Karin tried to respond by doing the same thing, but her mobile suit did not change modes due to it not having the same indicator that Shizuka implemented in the Valiant. Outside the streets, Jake and Alexandra meet up with Liliana and Sumeragi to find out where Ash and Aoi are while Shino was watching a broadcast of the fight between Elizabeth, Shizuka and Karin that was shown directly from Emily's store. Sumeragi identified the mobile suit based on the information she gathered from Ash when she questioned him about Karin while she and Liliana were in his house a few hours earlier. The five rush to the store upon learning that the three Gunpla in that broadcast belong to Elizabeth, Shizuka, and Karin. Meanwhile, a woman with indigo-colored hair wielding a folding fan came from the airport from Argentina to Japan after learning that three people who claim to be her cousins plan to compete in the Gunpla Grand Prix. She meets two males who were kicked out of the hobby store due to one of them harassing its owner; the boys introduced themselves as Jin Yamazaki and Ryo Mushisaiya, while the woman introduces herself as Maribelle Takizawa. Jin was well aware of her due to her status as head of the Takizawa family while Ryo did not really get what he told him. The three leave the airport and head to Wasaobi to sign up for the Grand Prix, which states that each team must consist of at least five to six members before the school is eligible to participate. However, they stopped in their tracks when a Gunpla battle with three mobile suits was being fought at inside Emily's store, with Maribelle recognizing one of the fighters as her own cousin Elizabeth Kennedy. Back at the hobby store, the fight continues as Shizuka and Karin clashed their sabers. Shizuka manages to destroy the Banshee Valkyrie's right arm while Karin scathed and damaged the Unicorn Valiant's left arm in return. She continues her rampage while Shizuka tells her to open her eyes and see who she's hurting, this made Karin realize that she is hurting Shizuka with a Gunpla that she stole from her to the point where she began to feel headaches and break down in tears, which caused her to admit that she faked her amnesia. The battle ended as a result of Karin forfeiting the match and sparing Shizuka's and Elizabeth's mobile suits from any further damage. Shizuka comes to console Karin while she was crying after telling her the truth about both, her amnesia and why the Valkyrie model was stolen despite it being incomplete. Joshua was enraged when he learned that Karin lied to him about her amnesia before he was caught by Emily as she recognized him as one of Selphina Industries' employees, but he was arrested shortly thereafter. The next day at Wasaobi High School, Elizabeth visits Shizuka to check up on her and see how she was doing following the fight, she then meets Shizuka's sister Hitomi; who happens to be in the same team as Shino. The three were interrupted by Maribelle; who happily greeted her cousin as they leave to attend the Gunpla Committee assembly in the school's auditorium. The assembly was coordinated by head council members Liliana, Ash, and Maribelle as they introduce the teams and announce that all Gunpla battle teams will be able to participate and represent Wasaobi High School if a total of seven members can be filled for each team. As the assembly wraps up, Ryo and Jin meet Elizabeth as they apply to join Seigfried Drei; although nervous at first due to Ryo constantly harassing Emily, Elizabeth accepts their offer and she, Shizuka, and Alexandra welcomed them aboard. Ryo joined as a fighter; while Jin will occasionally join Gunpla battles and provide support, repairs, and enhancements for each Gunpla model the team's members use. Trivia *While the fight between the RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant and the NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie is a reference to the battle between the Unicorn Gundam and Banshee in episode 5 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, it is not as similar as the aforementioned fight. *The fact that Karin (who was later revealed to be Hitomi Amane) suffers amnesia echoes how Mu La Flaga and Trowa Barton suffered amnesia in their respective series. However, during the third story arc, Hitomi revealed that she used amnesia as a ruse to hide her identity from Shizuka as she wanted to protect herself and her sister from Rumiko.